staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 lipca 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona" - serial prod. ang. 8.35 Kawa czy herbata (cd.) 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dla dzieci "Fotki dla ciotki" z cyklu "Dzieci świata" - "Jonathan" - film prod. kanadyjskiej oraz "Zamek Eureki" - serial prod. USA 10.05 Dynastia Colbych - serial prod. USA (powt,) 10.35 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 "Starting Business English" (16) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 11.30 Panie na planie - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 - 14.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.10 Swego nie znacie - Katalog zabytków: Krzeszów - kościół cystersów 12.25 Tak jak w kinie 12.40 Blok interdyscyplinarny 13.40 Tak jak w kinie 13.55 Program dnia 14.00 Kino letnie: "Winna była tylko Bossa Nova" - film prod. niemieckiej (1991 r., 92 min) 15.30 Letnie MTV 16.00 LUZ - magazyn nastolatków 16.30 Pojedynek miesiąca 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Laboratorium - Ślady przeszłości 18.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial prod. ang. 18.30 Be Bop a Lula - Magazyn rockowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pchła Szachrajka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji - Ronald Harwood: "Sztuka przekładu" 21.35 Prosto z Belwederu 21.45 Co nowego? - Violetta Villas 22.00 Puls dnia 22.30 Krzyk puszczy - reportaż 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Pytania do Stwórcy - Gustaw Herling Grudzinski - wywiad z pisarzem 23.30 Kino mistrzów: Filadelfijska opowieść - komedia obyczajowa prod. angielskiej (1940 r., 113 min.) 1.25 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie 7.40 Żółwie Ninja - serial anim. prod. USA 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 Studio Sport - Kronika MŚ w piłce nożnej 9.00 Miłość i dyplomacja (97) - serial prod. kanad.-argentyńskiej 9.30 Przystanek Dwójka 10.00 Impresje dalekiego oceanu (4) - Wybrzeża Ameryki - film dok. prod. francuskiej 11.00 Wakacje z duchami: "Strachy na lachy" - serial TVP oraz "Stawiam na Tolka Banana", "Klondike" - serial TVP 12.00 Muzyczne Lato w Dwójce - Clipole 12.30 Muzyczne Lato 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Cyrki świata - Grupa akrobatyczna z Szanghaju - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 14.15 Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu - Wiśnicz - Dębno 14.35 Animals (powt.) 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Generał Maczek - film dok. Zbigniewa Wawra 15.35 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja - serial anim. prod. USA 16.00 Jan Serce (3) "Mgiełka" - film prod. TVP 17.00 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.30 Miłosć i dyplomacja (97) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Duch szalonego konia - film dok. USA 20.00 Zdrówko (12) - serial prod. USA 20.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - Niezamierzony reportaż interwencyjny 22.00 Piasek i krew - film fab. prod. francuskiej (2 ost, 88 min.) 23.30 Młodsi od swoich wyroków - film dok. 0.20 Panorama 0.25 Dajcie znak życia - program publ. 0.55 W kręgu muzyki Karola Szymanowskiego 1.25 Zdrówko (12) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 1.50 Program na wtorek 1.55 Zakonczenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 8.05 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Trójmiejski serwis inform. 8.45 „Różowa dama" - serial 9.30 Canal+ przedstawia - notatnik filmowy 10.00 Polskie Kino - ,,Krótki film o miłości" - powt. 11.20 Petrobaltic (powt.) 11.30 „Uśmiech jaszczurki" - serial 12.20 Program muzyczny 13.30 TV Polonia 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 „45 minut" - pr. dla młodzieży 16.40 Radź sobie sam - poradnik 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio „Trójki" 17.25 Magazyn sportowy Jana Lindnera 17.55 „Trzy po trzy" - quiz dla telewidzów 18.03 PANORAMA 18.30 Temat wiejski 18.50 Dozwolone od lat 40 19.10 Jak pies z kotem 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.15 ,,Rzeka złego człowieka" - film przyg. USA, 1972 r., czas. 92 min 21.55 Wielka Brytania od środka - film dok. 22.25 Magazyn sportowy 23.00 TV Polonia TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie, program dnia 7.40 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana - film komediowy, 1973 r. 9.00-12.00 Jest lato - blok programowy, a w nim: 9.30 Wakacyjna przygoda "Podróż za jeden uśmiech" (5) - serial TVP dla młodych widzów 10.00 "Przygody pana Michała" (3) - serial TVP 11.00 "Miliard w rozumie" - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 "Polskie drogi" (10) - serial TVP 13.45 Przegląd kulturalny - Szkoła kłamców - Joanna Trzepecińska 14.25 Spojrzenie na Polskę 14.40 Studio Kontakt - magazyn poloniny 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Robinsonowie 16.20 Ze zbiorów Jana Walencika: Bagna biebrzańskie i ich mieszkańcy 16.30 "Podróż za jeden uśmiech" (6) - serial TVP 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Jest lato - blok programowy, a w nim: 17.30 "Tajemnica Emigmy" (4): "Ocalić myśl" - serial TVP 18.10 Jest lato... 18.30 "Miliard w rozumie" 19.00 Jest lato... 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Program na wieczór 20.00 Historia - Współczesność: "Polskie Siły Zbrojne na Zachodzie 1939-1945" - (II): "II Korpus" 20.30 Z notatnika - cykl reporterski: "Komu się powodzi" - Zielonogórskie - reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.40 "Ród Gąsieniców" (1) - serial TVP, 1979 r., 22.45 Placówka - reportaż 22.50 Lato w filharmonii ,,Letnienoce" Hectora Berlioza 0.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na wtorek 0.10 "S.O.S." (4) - serial TVP 1.05 Program na wtorek 1.10 Zakończenie programu PolSat 16.00 Talk show, czyli gadanie z PolSatem 16.20 Supermodelka - serial brazylijski 16.50 II Międzynarodowy Plener Filmowy dla Młodych 17.00 Nikogo nie potrzebuję 17.15 Białe kołnierzyki - włoski serial obycz. 18.30 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 19.00 Informacje 19.20 Temat dnia - program publ,. 19.30 He-man - serial anim. 20.00 Sąsiedzi - obycz. serial austral. 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Na rozdrożu miłości - film USA 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Białe kołnierzyki - włoski serial obycz, 0.30 Czas na naturę - mag. medycyny naturalnej 1.00 Sąsiedzi - obycz. serial austral. 1.45 Pożegnanie Dami - Plus Radom 17.15 Informacja o programie 17.20 Wiadomości 17.35 Echa sportowego weekendu 17.45 Zakończenie programu Powtórki: 19.00 i 20.30 oraz 10.30 następnego dnia Sat 1 5.30 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.00 Superboy - serial przygod. 9.30 Love Boat - serial familijny USA 10.30 „Sąsiedzi" - serial 11.00 „Cienie namiętności" - serial 11.55 ,,Zaryzykuj!" (powt. z piątku) 12.30 „Pod słońcem Kalifornii" - serial 13.30 „Księżniczka Pacyfiku" - serial 14.30 „Superboy" - serial 15.05 "Bonanza" - serial 16.00 „Star Trek - następne pokolenie" - serial 17.00 „Zaryzykuj!" - teleturniej 17.30 Studio sport: piłka nożna - MŚ USA '94 18.00 „Idź na całość!" - teleturniej 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Magazyn regionalny 19.35 „Koło fortuny" - teleturniej 20.15 „Wujek" - serial 21.15 „Poszukiwani spadkobiercy" - magazyn 22.15 „Z narażeniem życia" - magazyn reporterów 23.00 ,,News & Stories: "Jak naprawdę zmarł W.A. Mozart?" 23.50 „Teatr Contra-Kreis'": ,,Właśnie ty" - komedia Dereka Benfielda 1.40 „Star Trek - następne pokolenie - serial DSF 6.00 Raport sportowy - MŚ w piłce nożnej 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.30 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 8.00 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 9.00 Trening z DSF (powt.) 9.30 Lekkoatletyka: mityng w Ingolstadt (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Puchar ADAC (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 12.00 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 13.00 Tenis: turniej WTA we Frankfurcie (na żywo) 19.00 Magazyn sportowy 19.55 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Puchar ADAC (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 Tenis: turniej WTA we Frankfurcie 22.00 BMW Euro Classic Oldtimer Rallye 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 „Ring wolny": wrestling mężczyzn (WCW) 0.00 Magazyn sportowy (powt.) 1.00 „Ring wolny" (powt.) Eurosport 7.00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - reakcje na wyniki meczu finałowego 8.30 Gimnastyka 9.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe: GP Francji (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 15 etap (na żywo) 17.00 Eurofun - magazyn dziwnych sportów 17.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe: GP Francji (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 18.30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Indy Car (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 23.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ - finał (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 1.00 Wiadomości sportowe Discovery Channel 17.00 Australia na dziko - serial krajoznawczy 17.30 Żyjąc na niebezpiecznej Ziemi - serial dok. 18.00 Prawda i legenda o dziejach Szkocji - serial dok. 18.30 Terra X: Krew Azteków - serial dok. 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Jak chronić zagrożone gatunki zwierząt - serial dok. 20.30 Tajemnice z życia maszyn: Maszyna do szycia - serial dok. 21.00 Życie na dziko: Delfiny - serial dok. 22.00 Chief, chief - reportaż 23.00 Krew, pot i chwała: Historia sportu - serial dok. 0.00 Siły specjalne: SAS - elitarne jednostki brytyjskie, serial dok. MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul i reggae w MTV 13.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 14.00 Simone przedstawia 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Mag. nowości filmowych 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 „3 From 1": trzy teledyski, które łączy wspólny wykonawca, temat, czas nagrania 17.30 „Zadzwoń do MTV" 18.00 Lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii (Lisa L' Anson) 20.00 Przeboje Paula Kinga 21.00 ,,Bez prądu": Lenny Kravitz 22.00 ,,Koncert na żywo": East 17 22.30 ,,Beavis i Butthead" - serial 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Mag. nowości filmowych 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 „3 From 1" (cd.) 0.00 Lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii (Lisa L' Anson) 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski NBC Super Channel 8.15 „Po prostu biznes" 8.30 Wiadomości NBC 9.00 Super sklep 10.00 „Rivera" - show 11.00 ,Jak zaplanować wakacje?" 11.30 „Właściwy czas" - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 „Dzisiaj w biznesie" 13.00 ,,Dzisiaj" - mag. informacyjny 13.30 ,,Dzień w biznesie" - dyskusja 14.00 Magazyn informacyjny 14.30 „Koło fortuny" - magazyn ekonomiczny 17,30 „Wieczorem o biznesie" - magazyn ekonomiczny 18.00 ,,Dzisiaj" - mag. informacyjny 19.00 Wiadomości ITN 19.30 „Siedzę video" 20.30 Wiadomości NBC 21.30 ,,Jak się bawić?" - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.00 Wiadomości ITN 22.30 „Wieczór z Jay Leno" - show 23.30 „Rozmowy intymne" - talk show RTL 2 6.25 Autostrada do nieba - serial USA 7.15 David 7.40 Dzieci z Berghof 8.10 Footur 8.35 Bob i Bobette 9.10 Rock'n Cop 9.35 Kinder Video 10.00 Noc ma tysiąc oczu - melodr. USA, 1948 11.30 Throb 12.00 California... 12.40 Wymarzony kamień 13.25 Dzieci z Berghof 13.50 Footur 14.15 Cupidospace 14.40 Bob i Bobette 15.05 Rock'n Cop 15.35 Kidd Video 16.10 Wymarzony kamień 16.35 Cupidospace 16.50 Khyber, do dzieła! - kom. ang. 18.25 Proszę o uśmiech 19.05 Autostrada do nieba - serial USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Holly i Gina - serial detektywist. USA - Do zobaczenia dziecinko 21.10 Wrestling 22.10 Wiadomości 22.20 Nick Knight - kanad. serial krym. 23.15 Opowieści fantastyczne - serial USA 23.50 Wilkołak - serial USA RTL 5.30 Dzień dobry 9.05 Kalifornia wzywa pomocy - serial 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial USA 11.00 Cena Jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 - wiadomości 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial familijny 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 18.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Quincy: Smierć w kasynie - kryminał USA, 1977 21.55 Gorące krzesło 22.45 10 przed 11 - magazyn 23.15 Nocne show 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 1.00 Tracey Ullman Show - serial Pro 7 6.05 Przygody Malcolma Douglasa 6.50 Program dla dzieci - filmy rysunkowe 8.05 Waltonowie - serial USA 9.05 Domek na prerii - serial famil. USA 10.05 Czy oni nazwali mnie Bruce? - powt. z soboty 11.40 Bill Cosby Show 12.10 Agentka z sercem - serial krym. USA 13.00 W hotelu - serial obycz. USA 14.00 Arabella Kisbauer - talk show 15.00 Dynastia - serial 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial famil. USA 17.00 Program dla dzieci 17.55 Jaskiniowcy - śerial anim. 18.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial famil. 18.55 College-Fieber - serial kom. USA 19.25 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Morderstwo w Teksasie (1) - dwuczęściowy film krym. USA z 1979 r. 22.10 Do brzasku - ang. film akcji, 1991 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Renegat - serial akcji USA Cartoon Network/TNT 8.00-20.00 Seriale animow. Filmy TNT 20.00 I Doc It - 1943 21.40 Excuse My Dust - 1951 23.15 Yellow Cab Man - 1950 0.50 Merton of the Movies - 1947 2.25 Whistling in the Dark - 1941 3.55 Whistling in Brooklyn - 1943 TV 5 8.30 Prognoza pogody i wiadomości Flesz 8.35 „Światła Paryża" 9.00 Wiadomości Flesz 9.05 Reportaże (powt. z czwartku) 9.30 Program rozrywkowy 10.00 „Wakacyjny szlak" - magazyn turystyczny 10.30 Film dokumentalny (powt. z niedzieli) 11.00 „C'est tout Coffe" - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 „Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości Flesz 12.05 „Szansa dla piosenek" - show 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.0S ,,Dom Deschenes" - serial 13.30 ,,Bulion kulturalny" (powt. z - soboty) 14.40 „Geopolis" - magazyn polityczny 15.35 „Co za historia" 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.25 „40 stopni w cieniu" - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Wiadomości 19.00 „Światła Paryża" 19.25 Prognoza pogody dla pięciu kontynentów 19.30 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 20.00 ,,Mecz życia" 20.55 Prognoza pogody dla pięciu kontynentów 21.00 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.30 Prognoza pogody dla pięciu kontynentów 21.35 „Thalassa" - magazyn morski 22.35 Film dokumentalny 23.35 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 0.00 Relacja z kolarskiego wyścigu „Tour de France" Rai Uno 10.00 „Osiemnastolatki" - komedia, Włochy 1955 (98 min) 11.00 Wiadomości z Neapolu 11.40 „Przydatne na co dzień" - magazyn dla kobiet 12.25 Prognoza pogody 12.30 Wiadomości Flesz 12.35 „Kobieta w historii kryminalnej" - serial 13.30 Wiadomości 14.00 Studio sport: MŚ w piłce nożnej - aktualności 14.20 7 dni w Parlamencie 14.50 ,,Przychodzi mi na myśl" - teleturniej 14.55 „Fantazja z Canterville" - serial 16.00 - 18.00 Wakacyjne popołudnie z Jedynką: ,,Heidi" - film animowany 18.00 Wiadomości 18.20 „Podróż w czasie" - serial 19.05 „Przychodzi mi na myśl" - teleturniej 19.50 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Wiadomości sportowe 20.40 ,,Bitwa o Anglię" - angielski film wojenny, 1969 (130 min) 23.00 Wiadomości Flesz 23.10 Przyznanie XXI Międzynarodowych Nagród im. E. Flaiano w dziedzinach: literatury, teatru, kina i telewizji 0.00 Wiadomości Flesz 0.05 Prognoza pogody